Masturmegan
by RoseLuv
Summary: WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS - LOTS OF SEX IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE! /MASTURMEGAN
1. Masturmegan

I DO NOT OWN DRAKE & JOSH!  
(I am NOT Megan either; I can write easier in 1st person)

RoseLuv - This is in fact my older sister's story, so please don't rat on me for it being too sucky alright? I'm just reposting it. And yes, I know it is pretty bad. :P

=====================  
I had just got home from the 5th grade maturation program. It was 10:00 PM, and everyone except me had gone to bed. I walked up the stairs and opened up my door. I was wearing tight jeans and an uncomfortable jacket, so I went to my closet to change.  
As I took off my socks, I heard the T.V. turn on across the hall; Drake and Josh's room. But I knew what they were watching: porn, which was a word I had just recently learned.  
Drake had said that it was naked girls rubbing themselves, what I now knew to be masturbation.  
I felt a sense of maturity as I unzipped and took off my pants. I knew what all these words were now, and I knew what they meant.  
As I took off my panties I started to hear moans from across the hall. Oh dear.  
I took off my jacket and shirt and looked down at my near flat chest. I was going through puberty, and soon I would have two boobs where stubby pink nipples used to reside. And they would be real boobs, not the type that my brothers were.  
I took off what I had of a bra and stared at my now completely naked body, wondering if a penis as big as Drake's would one day enter into my vagina. I remembered when I accidently walked in the bathroom when Drake got out of the shower and how big "it" was.  
I put on my leotard, which felt cumfy at the moment, and slipped into bed, all the while thinking of the events before.

"Megan, why the hell are you wearing only shoes and socks! Dress out, not dress down!" My gym teacher yelled at me.  
"Tammy dared me to," I whimpered softly.  
"Well, since you broke rule #7, you will get a punishment!" The coach screamed.  
He led me to a room with long, pointy, and jagged rocks screwed to the floor. And there were chains. He told me that he would come and get me after school, then chained my hands to the low ceiling and my feet to the ground. He flicked the left lip of my vagina and pushed my body downwards, forcing me to bend my knees. I felt the tip of a rock slip into me and felt the horrible pain.  
============== I woke up to find that the lower end of my leotard was a bit wet. I wondered how I could get so horny off of a nightmare.  
I looked at my alarm clock. 4/12 Sunday ; 12:23 AM. No one was awake, not even Drake and/or Josh.  
It was a tinsy bit embarassing, but my hormones just took over. I just HAD to try that masturbation thing.  
I slipped the panty part of my leotard aside and slowly slid my finger inside my vagina, and I couldn't tell why girls liked it so much. I hurt like crazy, but I had to keep on going. I slid my finger further in and pulled it out halfway. I did that a couple times before it actually felt good. And then I couldn't stop. I put 2 fingers inside and started to go even faster. I started to moan uncontrollably and I switched to 3 fingers. I was moaning really loud, and I kept on going faster and faster until something non describable happened. My legs felt wobbly, my back felt tingly, and my tummy about bursted into flames from a powerful orgasm. Liquid flowed out of me and went in every direction. I accidently swallowed some and it tasted quite good. My sheets were wet, along with my legs, my leotard, and almost my whole body. I fell asleep then, exausted from the session.

"Wake up Megan! It's Easter!"  
It was Drake, as I soon found out when I opened up my eyes. His face turned from smiley to confused, as he stared at my entire bed.  
"Why is everything so wet?" He asked.  
That caught me off guard. I had to think of something to say quick.  
"I wet the bed. It's no big deal."  
"Megan, I don't smell urine."  
I sniffed the air.  
"You don't?"  
"No. I smell something MUCH different."  
"Okay okay! I masturbated! I was only experimenting!" I yelled.  
"Did it feel good?" Drake asked.  
I couldn't help but blurt the truth.  
"Mom, Dad, and Josh are gone buying grocieries so..."  
"So..." I urged.  
"Wanna know something that feels even better?"  
"Of course Drake."  
And then, as fast as a cheetah, Drake jumped on top of me and started kissing me, and rubbing my chest and... oh yes.  
Drake was rubbing his crotch on mine, causing my vagina to get even wetter than it was from my dream. He was kissing me hard, demanding, almost, entrance into my mouth. I let his tounge into my mouth and he rapped his around mine, and mine around his.  
He started to slip off my leotard, kissing me still, and rubbing my butt with his free hand.  
After Drake had got my leotard off, he stopped kissing my mouth. He ran his tounge down my neck until he reached my left nipple. He started to suck and nibble on the tip, and it felt so good, I couldn't help but moan.  
Drake moved his right hand to my unattended breast and started to rub and pinch, which felt absolutely sensational, while he was also rubbing my bottom softly.  
I was screaming now, it just felt so amazing.  
After a couple more minutes of pleasure, Drake started to take off his shirt and pants, doing it as fast as possible.  
Drake's penis was stiff and hard, and I wanted it inside me.  
Drake read my mind.  
He jumped on top of me and slowly slid his huge penis into my small vagina, and I was yelling at the top of my lungs "YES! YES DRAKE MORE MORE MORE!"  
Drake started to pump in and out fast and hard, and then he started to squeeze my nipples as hard as he could, while I hugged him as hard as I could.  
Drake was pumping harder and faster than ever, and I could feel my body getting extremely hot.  
Drake and I both moaned loud as we went into a scale-shattering orgasm.  
I could feel my body being filled with semen from Drake, and I felt fluids exploding from me too, which would not, even by the slightest bit, leak out of me since Drake's penis was so big.  
I felt hot, as if I were in a hot tub in 90 degree weather.  
Drake and I both layed there, not doing anything about how loaded with juice I was.  
Drake finally took his penis out of me, which made all of the fluids inside of me burst out, leaving my bed sheets, a large portion of the floor, and both of us in a wet, sticky mess.  
And then we heard the door open.  
Josh walked in the room wide-eyed, staring at me and Drake. He started to blush like crazy, and then Drake said something I wish he wouldn't have.  
"You wanna join in?"  
Josh grinned, nodded his head, and started to take off his clothes.  
"Umm, how are you guys going to stick TWO penises in me at the same time?" I asked. But I knew. I was just trying to get out of this mess.  
They totally ignored me.  
"So, can I have her pussy since you got it last time?" Josh asked Drake.  
"Uhm, what's a pussy?" I asked.  
"Your vagina," Drake replied, "And sure thing Josh!"  
Josh smiled wider.  
"Sweet!"  
And then his pants dropped. Holy hell, his penis was longer, and much bigger, than Drake's! If I could barely fit his in, how would I manage one bigger?  
Josh started walking towards the bed, and Drake switched us around so that my back was on his belly, and I could feel his penis barely in between my asscheeks. Josh pounced on top of me and immediately shoved his penis inside of me. It hurt so bad, I thought my pussy (which I had recently learned about) would rip open any second. I felt something running down my crotch, so I looked down.  
What I saw only made things worse.  
Blood.  
"Josh! You're going too hard! I'm BLEEDING!" I yelled at him, tears streaming down my face. But that only made him go harder and faster.  
It felt good a little while later, and I was moaning, of course, but just when I thought the pleasure was unbearable, I felt Drake's penis move into my butt.  
THAT hurt much more than Josh's. I was screaming and crying, telling Drake he was taking this too far. When Josh went in, Drake pulled out. When Drake went in, Josh pulled out.  
It all started feeling good then. Drake in my ass, Josh in my pussy, moaning, screaming, blood, tears, everything. I felt my back get weak and start to burn, same with my stomach. I felt Drake's semen burst inside my small asshole, and Josh's inside my pussy. I felt extremely hot everywhere, with juice filled up to the extreme inside of me.  
We layed there forever, as I felt two huge penises inside of me.  
When Drake and Josh finally pulled out of me, semen and blood dripped out everywhere and stained my hot pink bedsheets.  
We were all a mess, and we desperately needed a good, hot shower to clean up.  
We all stepped into my huge shower to clean ourselves off. I was so exausted from the last hour and a half I could barely stand. I instead sat down on the ledge and rubbed soap all over my body. Drake shot a glance at me and his penis instantly sprang up, along with Josh's soon after.  
I made myself look puzzled.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"You just look so hot in that soap," Drake replied.  
"Yeah Megan, you look good enough to eat!" Josh said.  
I decided to put on a little... gymnastics show for them. I got right under the water, layed down, and put my legs behind my head, exposing my clean and pink pussy. I spread it open as far as I could and let the water fill up my insides.  
A while later, water started to overfill and fall out of my pussy, so I let go of it and let it return to its closed position. I probably had a couple gallons of water inside of me, because my tummy got all fat, and it looked like I was pregnant. It felt so good, having gallons and gallons of hot water stored inside me, so I decide to take it one step further.  
I rocked a little bit further back from my previous position and opened up my asshole as far as I could, and let water flow into my small bottom too.  
The feeling of having over 7 gallons of blazing hot water inside of you is not describable. It's so amazing.  
I closed up my asshole then, and I must've looked pretty damn sexy, because Drake and Josh's penises looked super stiff, more than ever before.  
"You look pregnant with all that water inside of you. Good God, you're sexier than Lana Knight!" Drake moaned.  
Lana Knight was my brothers' favorite pornstar, the one they kept a billion non-nude pictures of in their room. I wondered if my pictures would be on their wall after today.  
It took about 20 minutes to drain all of the water from my butt and pussy out, which sadly had to go.  
Drake was staring at my ass, and Josh was staring at my pussy, both wide-eyed, forever. Finally, Drake took charge and gave me a slap.  
"Ow! What was that for?" I asked.  
"That was just a warmup. Lay down on your belly," Drake told me.  
I did what I was told. He then told me to stick up my butt a little; I did so.  
I felt Drake's hand rubbing my bottom, sticking his finger in me every once in a while.  
Josh then layed down right in front of me, spread his legs, lifted my head up, and told me to open wide.  
I opened my mouth and found Josh's bulgy penis being shoved inside. He told me to close my mouth, and at fear of him shoving it in further, did so. I felt every vein bulging out with my tongue. Josh's penis tasted so disgusting, but I have to suck it, or else Josh may do something horrible to me.  
I thought it couldn't get worse, but I was wrong by a long shot. Drake stopped rubbing and fingering my ass, and then he started to pull apart my asshole, making it as wide as possible. But why was he doing that? I couldn't stop thinking of the possibilities.  
And then the worst thing happened. Yeah, it was even worse than Drake's fat dick inside of me. Instead of his penis, it was his fist! I had no idea how he was going to fit that thing in, but he did, and I had no idea how it got in there without even hurting... So I asked.  
"Drake... mmmph... how did that... mmmph... slide in so... mmmph... easy?" I tried asking with half of Josh's dick inside of my mouth.  
"You have so much soap on you that it just did... I WAS going to put lube on it, but that's past us now!" Drake replied.  
"What is... mmmph... lube?" I asked again.  
"Something that makes it so that you can stick stuff inside your pussy and ass a whole lot easier!"  
"Mmmph... okay..." I managed to say.  
Drake started to push in deeper, and I was letting out muffled moans through Josh moving his penis up and down inside my mouth, as if it were my... my... pussy! Was he going to squirt his semen in my mouth? Would I have to drink it? Eww! Yuck! And I thought his dick tasted bad! I wondered what his semen would taste like... just thinking of it made my stomach sick!  
Drake started to move in and out with his fist, as if it were a penis. It felt good, but how was this going to get me anywhere? Or him? And then, Drake balled his other hand into a fist. I started crying, since I knew this was going to hurt, and Drake started saying "Don't worry, it'll slide right in, don't worry, everything will be okay!" But that wasn't exactly reassuring. I knew it was going to hurt me, one way or another.  
My attention suddenly switched to the dick inside of my mouth, and who its owner was. Josh started moaning "I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Oh God help me!" My guess was that whatever he was talking about, it wasn't good. I felt his semen, or cum, than I just learned, I guess, blasted into my mouth, and I tasted every last bit of it! That, my friends, was the most disgusting thing I had tasted in my whole life. I never wanted to taste it again! Nor should I! I immediately shoved Josh to the floor, to get his dick out of my mouth, and then I spit all of his cum out before it could make my mouth taste bad. Too late. My mouth tasted horrible, Josh was staring at me with a "what the hell" look on his face, and I had a fist in my ass and a fist in my pussy... WAIT A SECOND!! A FIST IN MY PUSSY TOO?! I had been so busy with Josh's cum that I had forgotten about Drake putting his fist in my delicates. He was pumping his fists harder than ever, and then I realized what was in it for me.  
My legs got wobbly, my stomach burned, and I fell to the floor with Drake's hands still inside my pussy and ass. He slowly pulled them out, and my "cum" poured out all over the place. My breathing grew hard and labored, and I felt my sight grow dim, and then, nothing.  
Just as we got out of the shower, I heard a loud knock on my bedroom door and a voice saying "Megan, can I come in?" I knew for a fact it was Walter.  
"I thought you said they were gone for a long time, dammit Drake!" I whispered to Drake.  
"Hey, time flies when you're having fun," Drake whispered back in his 'no duh' tone.  
Walter knocked again, and yelled my name louder than last time.  
"You boobs, go hide!" I told my older brothers. I quickly put on a towel and shouted "I'm coming!" to Walter. Drake snickered.  
Once I got to the door, I opened it to find an 'Easter Bunny' with candy stapled all over it.  
"Where's Drake and Josh?" Walter asked.  
My face turned red and I had to make up a quick lie. Usually, it was easy to lie, but this time, I was wearing a towel with Walter dressed up as the Easter Bunny in front of me and Drake and Josh hiding in my bathroom!  
"How should I know about their personal boobish lives? They're probably at a movie or something," I quickly explained.  
"Oh, well I'll just leave their candy by the door then!" He said as he walked off to Boob Land.  
Now THAT was a close one. My head was burning to death as I ran to go get Drake and Josh.  
"What did he say?" Josh asked me.  
"He just asked me where you were. I said I didn't know," I told them.  
"How are we going to get back to our room?" Drake asked.  
"Use my secret passage!" I pointed to the right where there was a door big enough even for the Easter Bunny to crawl through it. Drake and Josh instantly stood up and ran through the passage.  
The day was almost done at 10:00 PM, so I ran upstairs to get my pajamas on.  
Throughout the whole day, my ass and pussy had been aching like crazy, but if I told my parents they would get mad at me and Drake and Josh, unless I told them that they raped me... no, that would be beyond even my worst cruelness. At least Drake had used a vacuum to make sure all the cum was out of me, so that made me feel a lot safer.  
Suddenly, the phone rang and, as always, I was the first to pick it up.  
"Hello? ... Oh hi Sammy! ... A slumber party on Friday? ... Is anyone else going to be there? ... Jenny and Emily? ... Okay let me go ask wait just a second..."  
I put the phone down and ran downstairs to ask my mom if I could go or not.  
"Sure sweetie. Just be back home after lunch!" My mom told me.  
I quickly ran upstairs to my room and told Sammy I could come.  
I went to sleep at around 11:30, and had great dreams of Sammy, and Jenny, and Emily..........

I'm probably not going to continue this!

RoseLuv - Which is actually true because she never did finish it. Hope you liked it though :) I barely did, cause it is sort of a piece of crap.


	2. The Sleepover

RoseLuv - This second chapter of the story is my own writing, not my sister's. I will try to make this chapter better.

I walked out of my house Friday afternoon to see the sun shining down on the road and sidewalk, as it always did, and marched straight over to Sammy's house, blanket draped over my left shoulder and pillow under my right arm. Inside my pillowcase, I also had some nail polish and a whole rainbow of Sharpie markers. There were just six other things, dildos, inside of my pillow. How Drake and Josh got them and why, I don't wanna' know, but they're mine now so may as well use them.

When I was packing, some odd thought went through my head that I should put all six dildos inside of my pillow. I only needed two, or three at the most. So why on Earth did I pack all six? I had this strange idea that Sammy, Jenny, and Emily would want to use them. Either that or I would seduce them into having sex with me with them. Wait, WHAT? Now I'm turning all lesbo. Let's just say I would make them masturbate with me. Mmm... to see their sweet, tight, virgin pussies... Sam and Jen's still developing boobs... that would be nice...

Sam and Jen are actually two years older than me and Emily. Thirteen years old. Lucky ducks. So they have boobs, somewhat, and probably a bit of hair on their pussies!

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want to fuck them. Hard. Especially Emily, since her pussy is still probably clean and she is barely wearing a training bra. I couldn't wait to have sex with them! Only problem was that I couldn't. They wouldn't ever let me do that.

But I was there to have fun with them the way I used to. Not the way I want to, but nail polishing still works. I figured I could sneak into the bathroom a few times to use one of the six dildos I had.

All six were the size of Josh's cock, about. Some shorter, some fatter, some longer, some smaller. They were all somewhere around there. They were all pink except for the two biggest, and fattest, which were clear glass. I've never used them since they are bigger than Josh's penis. Sammy and Jenny might be able to use it, but they probably wouldn't even near one of these penetrators. I bet they've never even fingered or played with their pussy. How nice it would be to see that! It would be so sweet to taste their sweet juices, also. Mmm...! Okay, now I'm convinced I'm bisexual. Boob A and Boob B would have fun with that statement!

Anyway, once I got to Sammy's front door, I quickly pressed the doorbell and sat down on the bench on her patio. I heard footsteps storming down the stairs. Two pair. I knew that Jenny was going to be there super early, so it must've been Jen and Sam. I stood up and faced the door right at the moment the handle twisted. The door opened to reveal a semi-naked Sammy. She was wearing only a blue towel, and her pitch black hair was soaked. She had her earrings and snake bite out, so she looked like a completely different person. She looked a hell lot more gorgeous that way too. As you can probably tell, Sam is a gothic person. Her hair is dyed black, she has near pale skin, and she wears super tight jeans! I prefer to stay with semi-tight jeans. She is very, super gorgeous, however.

"Can you wait for me to change?" She asked, closing the door a little.

"Umm yeah sure," I replied, taking a seat on the bench again. I waited a bit before I could hear whispers through the barely opened window. Here's what I made out:

'You can get out... couch now Jen'

'Do you think... running behind here in my... or not?'

'I'm sure she didn't. Just put some... go downstairs. It'll be like we never... won't figure it out anytime soon.'

'Okay, I'll get some down there. See you...'

A few seconds after it stopped, the door opened with Sammy fully clothed, well, sorta, and Jen nowhere to be seen. Sam was wearing a miniskirt with slanted black and gray stripes and a tight, black t-shirt that said 'Blood Doll' on it and read 'Anarchy Club' near the bottom of the shirt in small-ish letters. She still wasn't wearing her piercings, but she looked good anyhow.

"Come on downstairs, Jen's waiting," Sammy said as she closed the door behind me.

I took off my shoes in the entryway and put my stuff on the ground, just waiting for Miley, Sam's cat, to come sniffing and pawing through it so I could pick her up and pet her. She never came.

"Hey Sam, what happened to Miley?" I asked, hoping she didn't die.

"Parents took her with them. Also took Amy. They're on a cruise for a few days," Sam replied, motioning at the picture of her sister, Amy, hanging up on the wall.

"So you're home alone tonight?"

"Yup. Just got you three girls here tonight. Let's go downstairs."

Once we got to the basement, I saw Jen laying on the couch, eating a popsicle and watching Fairly Odd Parents on the half-sized movie screen of a television with the surround sound speakers located in every corner of the room. When she noticed I was in the room, she shreiked and hugged me super tight!

"Yay it's Megan!" Jen was freaking out. Once she let go of me, I noticed that she looked amazing too, in her own type of way.

Jen was the bubbly, popular girl at her school. She is an SBO (Student Body Officer) and EVERYONE loves her. Sammy has told me she's really jealous of Jen. Jen's favorite color is pink, and she wears it all over. To describe what she looks like now might be painful for some of you to even hear, but here goes.

Jen was wearing a pink ribbon in her hair and had some pink coloring in her hair. She was wearing a pink tanktop with words on it that read 'Daddy's Little Girl' in white, and a pink miniskirt that had hearts all over it. Under her unusually short skirt, she had candy-cane-styled tights on that were striped with pink and white. Finally, to top it all off, she had hot pink, knee-high socks on.

I'm not going to lie. That outfit made her look so much sexier than she normally was. I wanted to just lick her pussy and taste her sweet juice... Mmm...

Just as I was about to tackle Jen on the couch, the doorbell rang and Sammy ran to get it, leaving me and Jenny alone. I could barely stand not touching her, so I went upstairs with Sam to greet whoever was at the door.

To no surprise, Emily was standing in the entry way, setting down all of her things. She looked a tad bit uncomfortable, so I asked her what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing. It's just been a while since I've been over here, that's all" Emily replied. She was already in her pajamas, which was a surprise, since she usually wore short shorts and tank tops. The pajamas were those one piece ones with the little footies in them. They were light blue and matched her eyes. Emily's hair was brown, too, which made those wonderful eyes stick out. Even though Emily was the one I wanted to fuck the most, I knew it wouldn't happen. Emily is the most goodie-good girl I know. In fact, she's never even had a boyfriend because she doesn't want to date until she is 16. Maybe, just by a slim chance, I could seduce her, especially if I had Sam and Jen's help. If I could get all three of them naked with me, it would be a fun night indeed.

Anyway, Emily was super beautiful too. She has a nice tan also.

Once we were all downstairs, Sam turned on some Spongebob for us and walked over to every window, putting down the blinds and locking them. Then she went to the upstairs door and locked that. She hid the key somewhere in her room. Now we were locked in the basement, without our stuff. How was I supposed to grab the dildos now? I'm sure she would let us up to get our stuff sooner or later, but all we had to do was wait, eat, and watch TV.

Things started getting awesome after that. Me and Emily were sitting on the couch when, all the sudden, the TV turned off. A few seconds after the TV came the lights. Out of nowhere, Sammy and Jenny jumped in between me and Emily, and they were wearing absolutely nothing but frilly ankle socks! In a single instant, me and Sam locked lips, holding eachother firmly.

When we released so I could get naked, Emily was pulling as hard as she could on the locked door, kicking behind her at a nude Jenny, who was flailing to unzip Emily's pajamas while licking her neck every once in a while.

Sam and I both knew that Emily couldn't be beat by one girl, especially Jenny, so we dashed over to pull her to the ground. She was getting naked whether she liked it or not, because she would after awhile.

After a few minutes, we finally got Emily to let go of the door handle and dragged her over to the couch.

I held Emily's arms, Jenny held her legs, and Sam, probably the sexiest of us all, sat on top of Emily as she unzipped her pajamas. With one swift motion, Sammy unzipped and ripped off Emily's pajamas. Emily instantly stopped fidgeting, and we all saw what was bothering her so much.

Emily was wearing a pull-up. A pink, princess pull-up.

"I can explain girls, really I," Emily started.

"Is that why you didn't want to get naked?" Jenny interrupted.

"Yeah, it is. I don't like wearing these and I know it's not a turn on for anyone," Emily replied.

"Wait, why are you so worried about turning people on? You don't want a boyfriend yet so why bother?" I asked, trying not to sound mean.

"I never said anything about girls, Megan," Emily responded with a slight grin.

"Well Emily, it turns me on like nothing else! Especially you wearing one babe! Looks super sexy on you!" I told her.

"Oh, get over here and kiss me, Megan," Emily added, pulling me over to her face.

Jen and Sam went over to the loveseat and started making out, grabbing and rubbing eachother's boobs and pussies.

I laid right on top of Emily's near naked body. Her boobs were so tiny, but so tempting, so I grabbed them and instantly planted my lips on Emily's.

I started hearing moans from Sam and Jen about 5 minutes into our little session, so I pulled my tounge and lips away from Emily's and watched what they were doing over there.

To my surprise, I saw Sam eating the hell out of Jen's pussy WHILE fingering her ass. Jen was fingering Sam's ass and pinching her left boob. Sam was laying down on top of Jen with Jen's pussy right in front of Sam's face and vice-versa. Those girls were going at it like none other, and I got to watch it!

Just as I was about to be sucked in to Sammy and Jenny and away from Emily, she pulled me back on top of her and we continued to make out.

After awhile of extremely passionate kissing, my pussy was extremely wet. I heard Sam moaning and screaming like crazy, so I quickly looked over to see how big her orgasm would be. Out of nowhere, cum exploded from Sam's pussy and went everywhere, soaking Jen.

I was in shock. Even after that huge burst, more of Sam's juice kept on coming out in short little bursts. I was about ready to jump up and get a taste, but, once again, Emily pulled me back to her and we started kissing again.

After another five amazing minutes, Sam called everyone over to her.

"How was that girls?" She asked. I replied with a "Fun!" Emily responded with "Interesting..." Jenny, of course, yelled out "SOAKING WET!"

Sammy giggled and walked into her room. She returned with a key and then opened the upstairs door so we could get our stuff.

When everyone was back, we all got dressed in our pajamas and sat in a circle in the middle of the basement floor.

"Empty EVERYTHING out of your bags, pillows, and pockets now!" Sammy told us. We all did what we were told.

I noticed that Emily was the only one without any toys. I had the six dildos, and Jenny had two pink vibrators, a big one and a small one, and three small, pink dildos, about six inches long and one wide.

Sammy brought out four, huge, black double-sided dildos and a balloon pumper along with a few bags of balloons. The dildos were about sixteen inches long and three inches wide, which was about the same width as my biggest one. I couldn't wait to stick one of those giants inside of me!

"Okay girls, we're going to play a game of Truth Or Dare!" Sammy informed us. "But there's a catch. Your truth or dare must be sexual! We will start with Megan, then go to Jenny, then me, and then Emily, okay?"

We all nodded our heads, and I started my turn.

"Emily, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever been naked with anyone but me?"

"No, I haven't," Emily replied. That answer shocked me, because she was so amazing. That means she probably was a virgin! I want to taste that tight little pussy of hers so bad!

It was Jenny's turn, and she asked me. I said truth.

"Are you still a virgin? If not, who popped your cherry and when?"

This one was embarassing, but I had to tell the truth.

"Drake did, actually. Just a few days ago too. Easter morning."

Everyone's eyes went wide for a few seconds, then died down once Sammy started her turn.

"Emily, truth or dare?" Sam asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever had an orgasm?"

"No, and I don't masturbate either. I'm still a virgin, too."

"Wow babe, that's hot. Megan will have to do that for you tonight hun."

Now it was Emily's turn.

"Jenny, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Don't wear your shirt for the rest of the game!"

"Okay, I can do that!" Jenny said as she ripped off her t-shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra, so her titties were out in the open. I almost couldn't stop staring at them!

My turn again. I asked Sam this time. She asked for a truth.

"Who popped your cherry and when and where?"

"It was in fourth grade by Mike Fisher, who was in eighth at the time. It was at his house at his spring break pool party. He fucked me so hard and so good! His cock was huge too! Too bad he moved away..."

Wow. Mike was one of the hottest kids I had ever seen. Sam deserved him though.

Jenny decided to ask Sam again. This time, she said dare!

"I dare you to bring your dog downstairs and let him have sex with you!" Jenny yelled.

Sammy's eyes got really big, and she slowly got up to go get the dog. I heard it barking as she brought it downstairs. I had never seen her dog, and I was really curious as to how this would turn out.

When Sammy opened the door, I saw that her dog was a Great Dane. If that thing stood up, it would be much taller than Sam and it probably weighed three times more. Plus, this one looked like an A.D.H.D dog that had loads of sugar in it's system.

While Jenny held the dog in place, Sammy took off all of her clothes and got down on her hands and knees, just like a dog. The position she was in showed off both her asshole and pussy like they were in a spotlight. I felt myself getting wet.

When Sam yelled "GO!" Jenny let go of the dog, which instantly pounced on Sammy and actually started fucking her. Sammy was moaning, laughing, screaming, and crying all at once. I got closer and realized that the dog's huge cock wasn't in her vagina, but it was in her ass instead! I saw her tears flow as she was screaming, and then she would giggle and moan. I didn't know what to think about it.

10 minutes had passed, and the dog still hadn't orgasmed, even though Sam had. Twice. All of the sudden, the dog started pumping faster and faster, then started wimpering and clawing at Sammy's back.

Once the dog stopped, Sam's face went from half pain, half pleasure, to complete and total ecstasy. When the dog pulled out, Sam fell to the floor and loads of pure white cum flowed out of her ass. It kept on coming out, too. I imagined how good it must feel to have that much hot cum inside of your ass, especially when it flowed out and was shot in.

Something overcame me then. I wanted that huge cock inside of me. It was thicker and longer than Josh's. But not just one inside me. I wanted two. Two giant cocks inside my ass and pussy. I didn't want to scream and cry in pain, but I wanted to feel all the hot cum inside of me.

"Hey Sam, do you have another dog?" I asked her.

"Yeah. It's a Great Dane too, in fact! Why?" She asked.

"I want both of their cocks inside me! I want to feel that hot cum!"

"Actually, the other one is a girl. Sorry."

"Oh.. okay..." I felt retarded!

Jenny took the dog back upstairs. Once she got back, she stood on top of a table and shouted.

"Girls, how about we abandon this game of truth or dare, and just get crazy with whatever we can find!"

We all screamed and Sam turned on some rave music all the way up. I grabbed all three of Jenny's small dildos and put one in my ass, one in my pussy, and then I tackled Emily on the couch and unzipped her pajamas, ripped apart her pull-up, and slowly started pushing in and out the remaining dildo. Emily closed her eyes and opened up her mouth just enough to moan.

After a few minutes, I had her moaning super loud and shreiking sometimes. I just kept pushing faster and faster until, finally, she climaxed. She screamed and started slowling down her breathing, every once in a while giggling or saying how wonderful it felt.

After she had cooled down, I started to eat her out. Her cum tasted so fantastic! I couldn't even describe the taste!

Once she was dry, I pulled the two dildos out of myself and licked them clean. Emily rushed over to my pussy and started licking and sucking it! That felt like heaven. I pushed her head into my pussy and she started eating me out like a pro!

After she had made me orgasm a few times, she grabbed my smallest dildo, which was still pretty big, and shoved it up her pussy. Thin blood started oozing out of her popped pussy, and she screamed in pain.

After a few seconds, she started sliding the dildo in and out of herself extremely fast. Cum was dripping out of her pussy, and when she orgasmed, blood and cum seeped through the edges of the dildo. Once she pulled it out, the mixture formed a little puddle on the couch. She put the bloody dildo to her mouth and sucked it off! I tackled her once again and things got way wild from there...

I woke up with Emily's ass right below my face. I kissed a cheek then slowly sat up. The whole couch and the floor around it was super sticky, and so was my whole body and my hair! I started looking for Sammy and Jenny, careful not to wake up my Emily.

When I opened up the door to Sammy's room, I saw her and Jenny in bed together, without any sheets. Their bodies had puddles of cum on them, their hair was drenched, the walls were glistening, and the bed and floor had mini pools of cum on them. Sammy and Jenny were holding eachother tight, and the four double dildos were in between them. They were soaking wet.

I decided to leave them alone and fuck with Emily some more, but when I got to the couch, Emily wasn't there. Three of my dildos were gone, two of which were the biggest. I noticed the bathroom light was on, so I opened up the door.

Emily was on the ground with two of the dildos in her pussy and the biggest in her ass. She pushed them back in as they slid out, and she was screaming and moaning super loud. Jenny and Sam rushed in to see why, then rushed back to get the huge double dildos.

Those mothers were now in a double cross formation. I instantly knew what we were going to do: four way double penetration!

Sammy and Jenny went across from eachother and slid the dildos inside their ass and pussy, moaning as they did.

Once Emily had taken the three dildos out of herself, she hobbled over to the other end of the cross that I was at and crammed the dildos in her holes, screaming when she did. They were all in doggy postion, (something Sam told me about last night) so I went down to and pushed myself into the master dildos.

I felt them stretching my ass and pussy, and it kinda' hurt, but I couldn't stand not moaning. The pleasure soon overcame the pain.

Sammy started giving instruction then.

"When I say GO, everyone had to push in as far as they can! Ready... set.. GO!"

We all pushed in as far we could manage, and I could feel my ass cheecks touching with Sammy's and Jenny's.

After a few seconds we all started pumping. I felt my butt hit Sam's and Jen's violently every few pumps, and it felt way sexy!

All four of us were screaming and moaning at the top of our lungs, smashing into eachother and covered with cum.

Twenty five minutes passed before we all collapsed. We could barely talk because our breathing was heavy, so we just made sounds to communicate feelings.

Everyone was super wet and sticky, so we went to take a bath in Sam's monster-sized bathtub. It supported six dirty kids! Then again, we're naughty preteen girls.

We got in the bathtub, filled it with soap and water, and went at it. This time it was completely free-for-all so we went crazy. Eating pussies, sucking nipples, fingering asses, and licking went on.

When there were clouds of cum in the water half an hour later, we put on our normal clothes and said our goodbyes to everyone. Once I got to Emily, I kissed her for a few minutes. I packed up my stuff then headed out the door and to my house, where Drake and Josh awaited me with a big surprise.

END OF PART 2

RoseLuv : So, what did you think of the second part? I would absolutely love to see your opinion on my writing!

A "PART 3" is coming up soon, where Drake and Josh give Megan something very, very secret!

3 Love You All! 3


	3. The Surprise

**A/N – This chapter is the final chapter of this story, and it contains rape, just a heads up.**

I came home to find no one in the house. I quickly hurried up to my room and unpacked my bag, stuffing the dildos under my pillow and put my clothes in the washer, along with the ones I was wearing.  
I walked into my room and locked the door. I lied down on my back on the bed and turned on the television.

My pussy was aching and so was my ass. No pain could match the pleasure I had felt yesterday.  
I flipped the channels on my TV screen until I found Spike. A commercial suddenly came on about Girls Gone Wild, and my cunt started aching more so I turned off the TV.  
I was just laying on my bed in sweats and a skimpy tank-top when my stomach started started growling. I sluggishly pulled myself out of bed and stomped down the stairs to the kitchen, where I opened the fridge and retrieved an apple from it.  
I ate the apple and then, feeling hunger no longer, I went over to my bathroom to grab some Tylenol to help me with my pain.  
I swallowed the needed dose then climbed into my bed with an icepack on my crotch, wedged between my panties and sweats, and dozed off into my fantastic dreamland.

I woke up at 3:00 AM with a pair of wet panties and a now liquid icepack.  
I heard a soft nudging at the door so I quickly but quietly assumed a sleeping position with my eyes closed.  
The door slightly creeped open and I heard footsteps on my floor, evidently headed my way. I felt a skinny yet sturdy hand grab my right breast and yet I still kept as still as I could. The hand slithered into my shirt and started to pinch the nipple. I instantly jumped and saw Drake behind me, who pulled back his hand faster than anything else.

"Megan! Did I wake you up?"  
"No, I was wide awake."  
"Oh. Well Josh and I have a surprise for you, want to come see?"  
"Sure..."  
I rolled out of bed and stealthily followed Drake, careful to not wake up my parents.  
When we arrived at Boob Headquarters, Drake told me to close my eyes. I did so as he opened the door and led me in. I heard the faint click of a lock and Drake started to take off my clothes. When I was completely naked, he picked me up and laid me down on a cushioned surface.

Drake spread my pussy as far as he could, slowly massaging my clit and slipping his finger in and out of me. Still, I kept my eyes closed. A big, thick penis was slowly being pushed into my aching cunt, but surprisingly it didn't hurt much. I didn't know whose it was either, but it felt good so I kept my eyes shut. It got faster and harder, more than that of a human's capabilities. I decided to count how many times it was pushing in per minute, and it turned out to be two-hundred-forty-three times.

I resisted the urge to open my eyes and gave into the one to moan. It was very loud and uncontrollable, so I tried to keep my mouth shut as I made my pleasure sounds.  
When I hit orgasm, it was of cataclysmic proportions. It was, by far, the best orgasm I've ever had.  
"Open your eyes now," Drake said in a hushed tone.  
I slid my eyelids open to find that the thing ramming me was not a human at all. It was some sort of machine. A base, plugged into the nearest electrical socket, had a long, metal rod protruding from it, and at the end of that rod was a flesh colored dildo. It was normal sized, but the speed and strength was what really gave me the ultimate climax.  
"How did you like it?" Drake asked.  
"Greatest orgasm I've ever had!" I announced quite loudly.  
Drake shushed me and told me I could spend more time with it later if I wanted, but I should go to bed now.  
I sulkily pulled my clothes back on and walked through the hall towards my bedroom. I slowly opened my bedroom door and silently tip-toed towards my bed. I pulled the sheets over my sweating body and fell asleep.

I woke up to find that my pussy hurt. Extremely bad. No sex for me today, please.  
I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find a sticky note attached to the fridge, notifying the children that daddy and mommy had gone shopping and then to a movie.  
I opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. After grabbing a cup, I poured it in and took a sip.  
Nothing like nice OJ to start the day!  
I felt a hand slap my butt and I instantly turned around.  
It was Drake, of course.  
"What are we doing today?" He asked with excitement on his face.  
"Nothing, my vagina is aching like crazy!" I replied.  
"Well we gotta do something before mom and dad get home!" He pleaded.  
I responded with a quick shake of my head and he sighed.  
Drake then got the most devious look in his eye, and I knew what was coming.  
I was just too late.  
He grabbed me and threw me onto the couch. Before I could get back up, he jumped on top of me and started to tear off my clothing.  
Once I was completely naked, he through off his pants. In a split second, I felt his penis being shoved inside of me and the searing pain that soon followed.  
I was screaming and struggling, but it was no match for Drake's muscular body. I yelled for Josh, and he instantly appeared. He wasn't exactly my knight in shining armor though.  
Josh shoved his fat dick right into my mouth, so I bit down on it.  
Horrible idea.  
He smacked my face and I instantly let go.  
Seeing as there was nothing I could possibly do, I just lied there, limp as a gay man's cock around a hot chick. I cried from the horrible pain, which couldn't be heard through Josh's penis.  
I didn't orgasm, not even once, although Drake and Josh did quite a few times. I felt warm semen shooting through me and I tasted its nastiness.  
Then, a miracle happened.  
Walter burst through the door as Josh squirted a load all over my face. Nobody moved a muscle, and Walter's mouth was agape.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU BOYS THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He yelled at the top of his lungs.  
The two boobs instantly ran off to their room while Walter chased them. I could hear them scream while he was yelling at them, and I could only imagine what kind of hell was taking place up there.  
Mom rushed in a cleaned me up, all the while adding sobbed remarks.

Drake and Josh got severely punished for what they had done to me, and that's when I smiled.

I had just played the best prank ever.


	4. The Trenchcoaters

AN - Yes, I have returned with a fourth part of this story! Enjoy!

It's been years since the stories I told you before. I'm fifteen now, and I am lovin up life! I haven't had sex with anyone since Drake and Josh raped me, but I have become addicted to masturbating.

I haven't talked to Sam, Jen, or Emily since that slumber party way back then either, it's kind of sad. I've heard they all have boyfriends now except for the now eighteen year old Sam, who is the local slut that fucks everyone she can get her hands on.

Drake and Josh moved out of the house, leaving all their room space to me. It is way cool, having a huge room! My old room was turned into a guest room. Psh, like we ever have guests.

Anyway, now that ive given you a brief summary of my new life, let's jump in on the story.

I have this new gal friend named Allie, and she is like the best friend anyone could ever ask for! She is fifteen too, and she is a twenty out of ten on the beauty scale. And not just because im being nice or whatever. She's gone out with tons and tons of guys, and she's had sex with over half of them. Too bad all guys are fucking jerks and they break up with her right after sexy time.

She has blonde, straight, boob length hair, bright blue eyes, and she's about five-foot-seven-inches and perfectly shaped. Sometimes she makes me really jealous, but then I remember her boy predicament and I'm glad to be me.

So besides her, I don't really have any friends anymore. It kinda sucks.

Anyway... we're walking to school one day and all the sudden, Allie stops dead in her tracks, all the colour gone from her face.

I look in the direction she's staring at and I see two men in trench coats. Oh yeah, that's not suspicious at all! Especially the fact that it is 75 degrees outside, they're completely cloaked in black, and they're standing next to a white beater van!

"Just act natural," she whispers to me.

"Okay," I respond.

We manage to slip by them without being noticed, but that was just the beginning of the creepy crap that ensued.

Allie and I have every class together, and in all of them (even lunch) those two creepy men were staring at us through the windows. It was incredibly eerie.

During the last period of the day, in the last ten minutes, the two men walked inside of the classroom. Nobody else reacted to them but Allie and I! their eyes were locked directly with ours, and we couldnt take it anymore. We both started to simultaneously scream our heads off. Still, no one in the class could see the men as they walked over to us. I threw a pencil at one and they both evaporated. The only problem was, the pencil kept going and hit the teacher straight in the face.

After an hour of detention, we were finally released to go home. Allie called her mom to come pick us up, because she was still shaken from the two creepy men. We didn't see them the rest of the day.

Since it was Friday, we decided to have a sleep over at my house. We slept unusually well that night. Thirteen hours is a very nice sleep.

For the rest of the day we just sat around, ate, played video games, all that fun stuff.

"I really gotta go pee!" I told Allie as I rushed to the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll find another game to play!" She yelled in reply.

When I returned from my lady business, I stood in shock when I saw Allie open up my drawer that was filled with dildos. I had collected tons over the years, by the way.

"Megan, you never told me that you masturbated... what else haven't you told me? have you had sex?" She asked with a menacing stare on her face.

"Yes.." I responded timidly.

"With who? how many times?"

"A few times with Drake and Josh, and a few times with Sammy, Jenny, and Emily..."

"No way! How long since you've been masturbating?"

"Since I was eleven..."

"Holy shit Megan! That is soooo hot!"

Before I knew it, we were both handling eight inch long, two inch thick dildos, shoving them into eachother's pussies sixty-nine style. Me on top, Allie on bottom.

I stopped for a second. Allie kissed my vagina softly.

"What's wrong babe?" She asked.

"You know, I had doubts about doing this, but after that move you just pulled, I'll do anything with you."

I licked her pussy as I slipped the dildo out, then I shoved it hard into her ass. She was moaning her sweet lips off, and I was gently moaning as well from her lightly sliding a dildo in and out of me.

A few moments passed and Allie took the dildo out of me and put it in my ass. Ho-ly shit! She really knew how to work it! Within ten minutes, I had already came twice all over her perfect face. She kept going still after that, and I had to stop her because quite frankly, my asshole was starting to hurt and I hadn't got a break yet. I rolled off of her to her side and we started making out intensely.

Her lips were perfect! As I licked them, I rubbed her clit gently. She moaned in complete ecstasy, and I was so glad that I could be doing this for her.

We were so lost in each other that we never heard the door open or shut, and we never realized that the two men in trench coats had been watching us for who knows how long.

I turned my head and saw them, and Allie and I both shouted simultaneously. The men saw this as a great oppurtunity, and they dropped their pants down.

This was the moment I knew they were definitely not human. They had cocks the size of a fucking foot long sandwich at Subway! They were a deep shade of blue as well, with huge veins popping out of the sides. They had no testicles, either.

Anyway, since we had our mouths open in terror, they wasted no time in thrusting their monstrous meat sticks in our mouths. Unlike a human dick, these actually tasted very sweet! So I figured, what the hell, and got into it. Allie had started to enjoy it as well.

We were both working hard on the creatures' cocks, and I was honestly hoping and praying that I'd get some cum out of it.

After about seven minutes of rigorous blow job, I could feel the cock in my mouth start to pulsate. I knew exactly what was coming!

Hot semen exploded everywhere in my mouth, tasting almost exactly like the frosting you find on a cinnamon roll. I was gulping loads and loads of it down, and it kept coming and coming! I yanked it out of my mouth because I couldn't bear to swallow any more, and it exploded all over my face, then down to my boobs. I looked over at Allie who was still getting cum in her mouth. She took out the cock a few seconds after I looked and it too kept exploding on her face and boobs.

The cumming finally stopped, and Allie decided to pleasure her creature with a boob job. My tits were still a tad bit small to do that, so I laid down and pleasured mine with my feet.

Allie's came first this time, but it only let out roughly half of what it did last time.

Mine was next, and I guess it wasn't too satisfied, because only a few spurts of the sugary semen were fired onto my tummy.

Allie's creature took her over to the couch and started to totally eat her out. It had an extremely long, white, eel-like tounge and it was pleasuring her to the fullest! She was moaning her mouth off over there!

I couldn't wait for the creature that was screwing with me to start eating me out! It was going to feel so heavenly!

Only problem was... he never did.

Instead, he started grunting and panting furiously, and the sound of gritted teeth could be heard. He was pissed! The moment I figured this out, I also realized that he was mad at me for not pleasuring him well enough. I thought I was going to die right there, like he was going to take out a chainsaw and saw me to shreds.

Luckily, this wasn't the case. Most anything could have been better than what he did next, though.

His huge arms easily lifted me up, and he leaped over to my bed, slamming me down on to it. He spread open my legs forcefully and then rammed his alien cock straight into my cunt. I screamed out a very loud, long scream, and I saw blood starting to seep through my pussy onto his dick. He kept thrusting with immense amounts of force and speed, and he didn't seem to care that I was crying.

I blacked out for a while, but it must have been short because he was still pumping my pussy.

Now this is when it finally started to feel a little bit better. He shoved his cock all the way inside me, and then it started spinning! Yeah, that's right, SPINNING! Everything started to feel so amazing, more amazing than anything I had ever felt before, and I couldnt tell where my orgasms started or where they ended.

Colours were swirling everywhere, and little birds were flying around in my room. I didn't know why, but everything felt so good, so I decided to just roll with it.

After a while of complete ecstasy, the creature's cock stopped spinning and came inside me for a straight ten minutes!

When he finally pulled out, cum poured from my pussy. I could tell I was still filled to the brim, though. I licked up everything that had spilled out on the floor as Allie gave one last blow job, and then they waved goodbye and vanished.

I woke up in a start, with my sheets soaked, my body sweating, and my head spinning. I was so fucking confused, and scared. Did that dream really happen? Or was it just some figment of my imagination. There was only one way I could figure out really, and that was to talk to Allie about it. So the next day, I headed over to her house and told her the gruesome, yet awesome, story of what had happened.

"Oh Megan, that shit was ALL in your head! You crack me up girl!" She laughed hard as she jumped on to her couch and turned on her TV.

"You know I'm straight, dude," she said.

AN - Thanks for reading! please leave a review saying who/what you want to see Megan fuck next! Until next time...

Rose Luvs You!


	5. The Trials

AN - I got requests from a lot of people to make Megan have some sexy time with Crazy Steve, so I used that idea, and took it even more steps further. This is by far the nastiest, dirtiest, most screwed up chapter yet, so if you get squeamish easily, I suggest not reading ;)

Please note, that I don't think anyone should actually do this, so I'm just saying right now that if you decide to go do this to someone, it's not my fault, and you are an extremely fucked up person. It's FICTION, people, FUCKING FAN FICTION! So don't do anything you read about here.

Halloween night. Everything seems dark and dismal, even more than usual. Things just feel so out of place today.

I'm eighteen years old now, and word has pretty much gone around that I'm a total slut. Everyone and their dog has a nude picture of me somehow. I don't even care, really, I still love sex and still love getting fucked whenever possible! I even get paid for it now. I guess that does make me a slut!

I live in an apartment by myself, since no one really ever wants to be friends with a whore. I can understand that though. I love living by myself! It's so exciting!

I've met every kind of guy and girl you can imagine. I charge two hundred bucks an hour for sex, and I'm pretty much constantly having it when I'm not at school, so I make quite a shitload of money to do whatever I want with.

Anyhow, it's Halloween. I got invited to a lot of parties, but I decided to just stay home. I knew all they really wanted was to fuck me in some massive orgy and that's not exactly how I would like to spend Halloween. So I just bought a bunch of candy and passed it out to the neighborhood kids that came trick or treating to my apartment. I don't go trick or treating anymore, because no one wants to give candy to an eighteen year old. That's just how things are, and I accept that.

So here I am, just lounging around, watching The Nightmare Before Christmas, as always, giving candy to little kids, when I notice that my door bell hasn't rang for a very long time. I glanced over my shoulder to see that it was already midnight! The time had flown by, and hardly any kids came to my door. I guess there weren't many kids in the apartment complex.

Even just looking at the clock made me sleepy. So I finished the movie and dragged myself away from the couch. I cleaned up my living room a little bit (okay, A LOT), stripped down and walked into the shower.

After such a long day, the hot water felt amazing on my bare skin. I basked in the relief for a while, put some shampoo and conditioner in my hair, rubbed myself down with soap, then stepped out.

I dried myself off then practically crawled over to my bed, (You seriously don't know how tired you are until you check a clock!), hopped on top of it, then pulled the sheets over my naked body. I can't stand sleeping with clothes on. It just doesn't work for me.

Something still seemed awfully off about the day... something really strange. I rolled out of bed and turned the light on. Something was not right. I kept looking around my room, but found nothing. I disregarded the looming, eerie feeling that I had and went to bed.

My alarm went off at 3:00 AM. I was sure as hell I didn't even set it! Then I remembered the strange feeling I had before I had gone to sleep. I heard a pounding at my bedroom door, so I got my handgun lying on my dresser, cocked it, and slowly walked over to the source of the noise. With my gun at the ready, I quickly opened the door.

Before I could fire, a flash of white tackled me to the ground, simultaneously knocking the gun out of my hands. My eyes closed from the pain and when I opened them up, what I saw was absolutely terrifying.

A man with a black shirt and black pants was on top of me. However, his face was pure white and his eyes were opened wide. There had been red colored on the sides of his mouth, giving the illusion of a wider, even more creepy smile.

It wasn't long until I realized who this freak was. The creep on top of me was Crazy Steve. I hadn't seen him since I was a kid! So many questions rushed through my head. How does he know where I live? Why is he here? What is he going to do to me?

I was in so much of a shock that I didn't know what to do. He was just breathing on me, staring down at me in his extremely scary way. He then let out a few words in a soft whisper "I've been waiting for so long."

He burst out of his clothes. Literally. He was super masculine and very toned. I guess being crazy can do that to you. I couldn't help but glance down at his dick. Now how in the livid fuck did he not have a hard-on? I was completely unclothed and he had just tackled me. That was an insult. I pulled the sexiest face I could manage and looked up at him.

"You're wondering why I'm not hard, aren't you dear?" He said. I replied with a "duh" look on my face.

"Well... over the years I've been able to control myself very well. I save my hard dick for very special occasions... such as this..."

I watched in awe and in horror as his penis grew, and grew, and grew. It was the size of a large horse cock when he started laughing maniacally.

"You want this, don't you, you little fucking slut!" He yelled. I honestly did. I was a "little fucking slut" and I wanted him to fuck me with that thing until I died.

I pulled another extremely seductive face and said "Mmm yeah baby, I want it so bad! Give me all of your crazy cum!"

"Too bad honey" is what he said then, giving a little smirk. "I'm afraid you can't have it just yet." His cock lowered back to normal again. "First, you will have to do some... trials for me."

I was prepared to do anything for this man's cock. "Like what, Steven?"

"The first trial... you must crush a banana in your ass, and then eat it."

Shit. This guy truly was crazy. I was beginning to contemplate whether or not I really wanted this. He must have seen that I was trying to figure things out in my mind, so he picked up my gun and pointed it straight at my head.

"Do it or you die, bitch."

Great. Now I didn't have a choice. I got up to my feet and slowly walked over to my kitchen, being held at gunpoint the whole time. I grabbed a banana, took the peel off, and shoved it up my ass. This was kinky shit. Steve seemed to be liking it though... he had that insane look in his eye.

After I had shoved the whole thing inside of my ass, I forced it out. It did not, by any means, look like a banana anymore.

"Eat it bitch. Eat the fucking banana right now!" Steve was yelling at the top of my lungs. I just hoped none of my neighbors would hear.

I slowly ate it. It tasted so horrible. You could say that it tasted like shit. Literal shit. I could only hope that the next trial wasn't as bad as this.

When I was done, I did my best to hold back my throw up and instead forced out a few words in a seductive tone. "What do you want me to do now, crazy baby?"

"I want you to go outside. Get out of the fucking house."

I slowly walked outside of the house. He started whispering instructions to me then.

"Go down the stairs," "Lay down in the snow," "Make a snow angel."

I was freezing my ass off. Then, he put me even further.

"Rub the snow all over your body." I did it and he got the insane look in his eye again. I knew he was lusting for me so bad. He was just fucking crazy by putting me through all this shit.

I was pretty sure I had frostbite now, but he wanted to get even kinkier. He said then, with a slightly evil tone to his voice, "I want you to put snow in your ass and pussy until they are overflowing." I hesitated. "Do it or die, bitch. I fucking swear I will kill you!"

I immediately started shoving snow into my ass and vagina. I was getting colder and colder every second, and I felt like I was going to die.

What seemed to be hours later, all of the snow inside of me had melted and ran out as water.

"Good." Crazy Steve was pleased. He told me to go up back to my apartment, and I did, wanting to get warm so badly. I still had a gun to the back of my head. It was scary to know that one mistake, and I could be dead.

When we got back inside my apartment, I immediately felt a rush of warm air come over me. "What do you want me to do now, Steve? What's the next trial?" I asked, a slight tone of "pissed off" in my voice. He grabbed me by the throat.

"You'll do whatever I tell you to, okay bitch?!" I nodded yes, and he dropped me. I gasped for air and finally recovered. What the hell was this guy's problem?

"How cold are you?" Steve asked.

"I feel like I've been swimming in the Antarctic for the past five days!"

"Good. Now, walk over to your shower."

I did as I was told, chattering every step of the way. I got inside the shower. "Now what?"

"Now, you stay in here for ten minutes." He said ever so sinister. I thought, how bad could it be?" But then he turned the water on full temperature.

"And don't even think of turning it down, or your brains will be splattered all over this wall."

The pain was immense. My skin felt like it was burning off of my body. And a lot of it probably was. Every second that passed by felt like a minute, every minute felt like an hour. My body was burning to death, but I didn't even make a peep out of fear. I was sure that if I even made one small sound, Crazy Steve would shoot. So I just took it.

I was fucking scared. I felt like I was going to die, right then and there. Then he turned off the water.

"Oh my God... thank you so much." I breathed out.

Steve didn't look amused, but he said "You're welcome" anyway. He looked at me solemnly. "Are you ready for your last trial?"

I nodded my head. I wasn't ready. My body was still burning and I wasn't ready to do anything else so stressful to myself.

"You are going to write on this paper with this pencil," he handed me a paper and pencil, "Exactly what I tell you to write."

I went over to a hard surface and got my hand at the ready.

"I have gone out with a bunch of friends. Don't worry about me, I am having a great time and we are loads of fun. Sincerely, Megan."

I wrote every last word down, felt a sharp pain on my head, and everything turned black.

I woke up in a dark room. There was one light, dangling from a wire in the center of the room. I was tied to a chair. There were burn marks everywhere on my body, probably from the hot shower water. I tried breaking out of the ropes but every little move I made hurt my body from the burns. I tried yelling, but my mouth was duck taped over. I couldn't do anything, so I just sat there, waiting for something to happen.

A few long, dismal minutes passed, and then Crazy Steve walked in. Now he looked normal, since he had probably washed away his Halloween costume. For some strange reason, a sudden rush of relief came over me. This was the Steve I knew, or at least it seemed. He slowly walked over to me and then took off his clothes.

"You did very well with the tasks I gave you Megan. I think you deserve my dick now." His cock grew to maximum horse length, again, and my pussy got incredibly wet. I wanted his penis inside of me so bad.

He unwrapped me from the chair, then rubbed some strange oil all over my body. After he was done, I found that my burns were gone! Thank God! I could move again!

"I'll be back," Steve said as he walked out of the door.

I stood up and started walking around, loving how it didn't hurt to move anymore. Then I started thinking about how I could possibly make him more horny, make him want to shove that cock into my pussy and never let it out. I decided to lay down on my back just in front of the door and spread my legs. That would get him hot for sure!

It took a while, but he finally came back into the room. Right when he saw my spread legs and pussy, he immediately picked me up and took me out of the room. He ran into a different room that looked exactly the same as the one before, except it had a bed it the middle. He dropped me onto the bed and got straight down to it. He shoved his cock straight into me.

I could feel my insides tearing, and I felt blood running out of my pussy. I looked down to where Steve's cock was pounding into me, and sure enough, blood was streaming out. For some reason though, I didn't feel any pain. It must have morphed into pure pleasure, because that was all that I was feeling. SO MUCH PLEASURE! I came in a matter of seconds, and he kept going harder and faster, past the human limit and into the super-human one.

I then realized that I wasn't even moaning. There was too much pleasure to even moan. Steve took his dick out and screamed as a massive amount of cum spilled over me. It was everywhere! It seemed like he really did have a horse cock. At this point, I wouldn't be surprised. Crazy Steve should be renamed to Fucking Crazy Steve, because he was truly fucking crazy.

I got a lot of his sperm in my mouth, and it tasted so amazing! I can't even describe the taste, it was so good.

He flipped me onto my stomach then shoved his dick into my ass. This is where it started to hurt. I was crying out because it hurt so much, every single time he pushed in. I could feel his balls hitting my pussy, meaning he was going completely inside of me. This was crazy! So crazy! He kept fucking harder and harder, faster and faster, so I kept screaming more frequently and a lot louder. After a while, he yelled and shot his cum inside of my ass. My eyes closed as I finally felt pleasure in a long time.

He fucked my pussy again, he pump feeling better than the rest, and came all over in my mouth. I swallowed every last bit of his sweet tasting jizz!

He started fucking my mouth then, and came straight down my throat when he was done.

Here's the best part. He stood up, picked me up, slid his dick all the way into my ass, and started biting and licking my boobs. I was moaning now, since he was taking things a little bit softer. Out of nowhere, his dick started expanding inside of me and I could feel my body stretching. He screamed ear-piercingly loud, and let out the most massive load yet. It was blisteringly hot, and felt so good in my ass! He pulled out and it all came rushing out of me as I felt my body return to normal proportions again.

Without saying a word, he threw me outside with ten thousand dollars and locked the door.

What, in the living fuck, just happened?

AN - Thanks for reading again everyone :D I have loved your support with this story :) It's not over yet, and I believe I can do much more with it! I just need suggestions and more support from my marvelous fans :)

I created a Facebook page specifically for this story, so you should seriously come like it and check it out! MASTURMEGAN. I will post updates there about the story and it will be much easier for me to interact with all of you :)

Remember...

ROSE LUVS YOU :D


End file.
